The present disclosure relates to a curtain airbag (curtain-like airbag) that is deployed along a side of an interior of a vehicle, and more specifically, to a curtain airbag with geometry that is configured to more effectively retain an occupant inside the vehicle.
Most curtain airbags are not tall enough to have a bottom edge that is below the side window sill. Because of this, such airbags are generally not as effective at retaining occupants inside the vehicle in a side impact or rollover event if the occupant were to impact the airbag near its lower edge. If an occupant's body part were to impact near the bottom edge of the deployed airbag, it would deflect, allowing the impacting body part to excurse or escape out of the vehicle compartment.
It would be advantageous to provide a curtain airbag with geometry that more effectively retains an occupant inside the vehicle when the occupant impacts the lower portion of the airbag, proximate to the window sill.